


full of broken thoughts (i cannot repair) [ART]

by vejiicakes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, nervous Mignola pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiicakes/pseuds/vejiicakes
Summary: After Steve's fall from the HYDRA train mission and being remade as the Winter Soldier, he isn't sure who he's become. Decades later and a million miles away, he might be able to start again...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> Pinch hit for Themisto, for the "Winter Soldier Steve" / Johhny Cash's "Hurt" prompt (sorry this turned out so Gen, this was the idea that struck me the most--I hope at least the Steve fan part of you will enjoy this!)
> 
> NOTE: Hanakotoba defines the red spider lily's meaning as "never to meet again/lost memory" :))))

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's a couple things I'd still like to fix up and embellish now that deadline has passed, probably for posting to tumblr later. (Maybe subscribe to this work for the update if that interests you?)


End file.
